Perfect Timing!
by PirateMuse
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN UP AT LAST!!!!! Three friends, who attend a Witchcraft and Wizardry school, get sucked into votex and land in Middle Earth just when the One Ring is about to found. Perfect timing or what???? RR!!! (Chapter 8 coming soon!!!)
1. Turbulence

Perfect Timing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer; everything in this story belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Hey all! First LOTR funny fan-fiction by the one and only ME! Please r/r. In summary, it's about me and my two best mates Saz and Roch, (Sarah and Rochelle) who, uncannily, go to a witching school. By the way, I'm Kooky, that's my nickname.  
  
Anyway…..One night, a vortex appears and guess who happens to be sucked into Middle Earth?……..  
  
1 CHAPTER ONE  
  
2  
  
3 TURBULENCE  
  
  
  
At Candlelit Craft of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was midnight. Every student was either tucked up in bed or studying for a big exam… except Kooky, Roch, and Saz who were all up and about scoffing snacks and drinks in the school kitchens.  
  
"Mmm…" said Roch with delight. "I LOVE these sandwiches…!"  
  
"Roch!" Kooky hissed, looking round her. "I don't think the people in New Zealand heard you, could you say that louder next time?"  
  
Roch scowled and dug back into her sandwich, Saz grinning away.  
  
"This feels so naughty, creeping out after hours," she giggled. "It's like the time I snuck out of my window to see this Wizard in the grounds…"  
  
There was a clatter and a bang, and the three girls whizzed round quickly to see if a teacher was there. No-one was around.  
  
"Phew," said Kooky, putting a hand to her heart. "I thought we were caught… be quiet, both of you!"  
  
Roch giggled and wiped her mouth before saying, "Can you imagine if we were suddenly punished for being so naughty?"  
  
"Yes, now shush," Saz warned, narrowing her eyes. She'd preciously been given a hefty detention for not handing her homework in on time.  
  
"No, I mean in a perfect world. It'd be seeing our favourite people in a wonderful far-away world or something…" said Roch, drifting off into dreamland and getting out her wand absent-mindedly. "It'd just be, ALAKAZAM! and you'd be there," she added, flicking it and it gave a few green sparks out.  
  
Another clatter was heard then, and they jumped up, looking towards the door. A strange humming sound filled the air, and Roch and Saz started panicking and hid behind Kooky who got out her wand menacingly. The humming grew louder, and they all trembled. Surely a teacher wouldn't be up at this hour?  
  
They decided, or rather Kooky did as she walked forward and the others followed, to investigate. Up the stairs and into the Dining Hall they went, looking round and watching the white enchanted candles float in the air, their flames giving off little light. Suddenly, with a blast of white and blue light causing the three friends to cover their eyes, a round swirling mist appeared over the tables… It was huge, and directly infront of them.  
  
"What the…" Saz cried, but she never finished.  
  
They could feel the power of the wind dragging them in, and they screamed.  
  
"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Kooky cried desperately, and they tried to catch hold of chairs but it was no use. They were taken from the spot and drawn into the swirling vortex that dominated the room, one by one, flailing their arms and yelling.  
  
Into the wormhole they went, swirling and tipping over, zooming at the speed of light along a vast tunnel that seemed to stretch for miles. Kooky tried to get her bearings but it was no use. The walls were the same, blue and white, swirly and misty… then with a great tug at the stomach, they were spat out of the vortex and thrown in the air, landing with a great thud on soft, green grass in a wood with trees the size of skyscrapers.  
  
With a moan, Kooky raised her head, and looked up, trying to focus her eyes. Where in the world was she? Limbs aching and stiff, and a bit cold from the sudden rush and speed of her travelling, she tried to sit up and see if she could identify where she and her friends were.  
  
Roch suddenly jerked awake and sat bolt upright, wide-eyed and shaking.  
  
"Did what I think happened… just happen?" she asked dazedly, and Kooky nodded.  
  
A groan came from Saz, who was face-down in the grass, and she tilted her head up warily.  
  
"I hate turbulence…" she mumbled remorsefully, and sat rubbing her head. Kooky was very alarmed. She had no idea where she was, how she'd got there or how she could get back, and what made it harder was that they were in the middle of a rich, thick wood and no paths were in sight.  
  
"Are we… lost?" whimpered Saz suddenly, which was very out of character for the normally feisty girl.  
  
Kooky went to reply but was cut short by the soft singing and approach of a small figure, bouncing merrily along through the trees.  
  
"Far over the misty mountains cold,  
  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
  
We must away ere break of day  
  
To seek the pale enchanted gold…  
  
The dwarves of yore made mighty spells  
  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
  
In places deep where dark things sleep  
  
In hollow halls beneath the fells…"  
  
The singing stopped as the little person spotted Kooky and her two withering friends, and bounded up to them.  
  
"Morning good ladies!" the little person greeted. "You look lost!"  
  
"I'm afraid we are…" said Kooky, surprising even herself in talking to a strange person like himself.  
  
"Fear not!" said the little person. "I shall lead the way back to the nearest town! What be your race?"  
  
"Er… English…" Roch tried, getting up behind Kooky.  
  
"No, no, are you of Men or Elves?" said the little person again, and Roch realised her mistake.  
  
"Oh! Men… Men… well humans anyway."  
  
The little person nodded happily at them.  
  
"I'm a hobbit! Bilbo Baggins as it were! Pleased to meet your acquaintances! Huh-huh!" he chuckled, and turned round. "Follow me young ladies! I know the way for new folk to go!"  
  
Kooky looked at the others for confirmation before leading the way after him, stumbling occasionally over tree-roots and leaves which Bilbo seemed to miss completely, even though he was lower to the ground.  
  
"Have you got a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
Kooky realised they hadn't and replied, "Unfortunately, we haven't, no."  
  
"Well not to worry! You can stay with me!" he answered, suddenly perking up. "Nice place, this is!" he said as he walked. "Called The Shire! Safest place to be! Where I live is Hobbiton, and I've got my own Hobbit Hole called Bag End! Wonderful it is! Wonderful!"  
  
The friends listened to Bilbo talk of the Shire 'til they reached his home, which was situated on a very pretty hill overlooking the countryside. The friends had to stoop low to enter his home, and they smiled at all his trinkets that littered the place.  
  
"FRODO!" cried Bilbo at the top his lungs. "We have guests! From some- where, where they like to dress in… well, clothes that look like pyjamas!"  
  
Kooky clung on to her pyjama top. She just realised she was wearing her blue checked night-clothes and felt very silly, stood there in the middle of a new world in broad daylight. Bilbo didn't seem to mind however. He went about the house and put the kettle on, while calling for someone else called Frodo.  
  
"Yes Bilbo?" came the answer, and another hobbit's shadow was seen making its way into the kitchen. Kooky and the others sat on the tiny chairs near a fire and waited, twiddling their thumbs nervously. They hadn't spoken to each other since their arrival, and they were too shocked to start now. Soon, Bilbo made his way to them with a tray full of cups and biscuits, and a steaming tea-pot.  
  
"There we are!" he said politely and set the tray down on a little table. "This is my nephew, Frodo Baggins. Come in Frodo!"  
  
Frodo appeared and instantly Kooky noticed how sweet and young he looked. His hair was curly and black, his eyes were big and blue, and his petit figure moved as light as air. He was simply adorable.  
  
"Hello," he smiled.  
  
"He lives with me," Bilbo explained. "So I hope you don't mind more male company!"  
  
"Not at all," said Kooky, Roch and Saz together, and Frodo blushed.  
  
"Great! Great…" muttered Bilbo and poured out some tea. "I think you shall learn some good things from Frodo! He loves the Shire and knows his way around he does! Just follow him and you'll be safe!"  
  
"Oh we will," said Saz devilishly. Kooky and Rochelle caught each other's gaze and rolled their eyes. There'd be no stopping Saz now….  
  
  
  
A/N: so what did you think? Any good? Please review! I hope you liked it, I spent an hour on it at least…  
  
SO! What's going to happen to them? Will they get back to Candlelit Craft? Is Saz gonna try and win Frodo over? Tune in next time, to CHAPTER TWO! 


	2. Reality Hits Home

Perfect Timing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer; Everything in this story belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N; Story Recap; Three friends, Saz, Roch and Kooky (me) who attend a Wizarding school have been sucked into a vortex and have landed in the Shire in Middle Earth. A bouncy travelling Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins has found them and he is prepared to give them shelter in his home, Bag End, but he also lives with his dashing nephew Frodo, who Saz has got a keen eye on. But what no-body knows is that it's near a very important time, as the Ring is about to awaken…  
  
SO! What will happen next? Will Saz get Frodo under her thumb? Will Frodo take the three friends with him on his journey, or will the time- continuum be totally disrupted? Read on to find out…!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Reality Hits Home  
  
  
  
"You going to eat that pie?" asked Bilbo, looking directly at Kooky who was feeling a little homesick.  
  
Before them on the long dining table was a wonderful spread, of cheese, bread, pies, cupcakes, scones, biscuits and more sandwiches to Roch's delight. Frodo, Saz, Roch and Bilbo were gobbling away but Kooky was feeling out of place in Bag End.  
  
"No, you have it," she replied, and handed it over to him. As she touched his little hand, it occurred to her why she was feeling different. Not that she was magical and Hobbits weren't, but that she was so much taller the village folk and it didn't seem right at all. Bilbo watched her as she leant back in her chair, sighing away.  
  
"Er… Kooky is it?" he asked, and she nodded. "I expect you feel a bit of a giant sat around here, but don't feel bad. We don't mind, and neither should you. We accept every race and every person. Although everyone's an individual, there's no need to feel different."  
  
Kooky smiled gratefully, and knew Bilbo was right. After that she seemed to have her appetite back and ate more food than she thought she could ever handle.  
  
"And we're going to have the whole grounds littered with lights and banners!" Bilbo was saying, as night set in over Hobbiton. The guests and Hobbits were now sipping tea near the fire, listening to Bilbo talk of his plans for his eleventy-first birthday party. "And my old friends will no doubt be back… not to mention nagging relatives… but! All in good cheer! We'll drink and be merry all the night through, discussing anything that comes up! Even if it is, 'why is the grass green?' we shall talk of it! It will the best party anyone's ever had!"  
  
As the guests oohed and aahed, Frodo was eyeing his Uncle with a little suspicion. Bilbo was up to something, what he could not tell, but he knew it had something to do with longing… longing for something he had experienced before.  
  
"Well!" said Bilbo, as the clock chimed ten o'clock. "It's late and I expect you are tired. I will show you to your rooms, and tomorrow, I'll see if I can get some good clothes for you!"  
  
Bilbo led them to their rooms and left them to get ready while he saw to candles in the hall.  
  
"Goodnight my new friends," said Bilbo peeking round the bedroom door when Kooky, Roch and Saz were all tucked up in three very comfortable beds, and too full to keep their eyes open.  
  
"Goodnight Bilbo," muttered Roch, and started to yawn.  
  
Bilbo closed the door and the only light that was coming into the room now was that of the moon. Although they were all very sleepy, Kooky didn't want to close her eyes. What the hell had happened? They were in a strange new world, with strange new people and creatures, and they had no idea how to get back home, or if it was even possible. This suddenly hit Kooky very hard and she sat up quickly.  
  
"We're trapped," she whispered into the darkness, and Saz stirred.  
  
"Go sleep Kooks," she mumbled.  
  
"I can't!" gasped Kooky. "We're away from home in a new realm, almost, and we have no sign of how to get back!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?" Kooky cried, and Rochelle squeaked from her dream before falling silent again. "So? What do you mean? We may be in danger! Our teachers, parents, everyone at school will be worried! We did just disappear you know!"  
  
Saz sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Rochelle was sleeping, and occasionally mumbling some rubbish about Herbology homework.  
  
"Kooky, this happened to us, and we don't know why," she said, "but what we do know is that we are living, we are ok, and we are experiencing new things. It doesn't even matter if we don't get our essays in on time! We're breathing and having what is probably going to be the experience of a life-time so don't worry!"  
  
Kooky smiled gratefully at Saz, and Saz returned it.  
  
"Ok," said Kooky. "I'll just think about what strange clothes Bilbo's going to get us tomorrow," she added slipping down underneath the covers, and Saz laughed. They had no idea how they'd look tomorrow, and to be honest, they couldn't wait.  
  
The next morning everyone was up and about in Hobbiton, including Bilbo and Frodo.  
  
"You three stay home, while I get the clothes," said Bilbo as he put on his coat. "We can't have you being seen in pyjamas can we?"  
  
The three friends nodded. They had explained to him the night before why they were wearing such strange material, and Bilbo had quite kindly understood their situation.  
  
"I shall be back shortly, and when I return you can try on your new outfits! Then when you are ready I will take you around Hobbiton on a guided tour!"  
  
Bilbo bowed to them and went out of the door. Frodo followed, as he was going to read a book in the quiet forest.  
  
The house was quiet without the ramblings of happy Hobbits, and Kooky, Roch and Saz felt alone somehow.  
  
"Let's prepare ourselves for what will come home," said Roch giggling. "A hobbit piled up with clothes, all hobbit-like and hobbit-made."  
  
Saz nodded. "Yep! That'll be Bilbo."  
  
Meanwhile, as Frodo was reading under a tree, a soft singing voice was heard drifting through the air and it was extremely familiar. As quick as a flash Frodo was on his feet and running towards the main road, were the sound of hooves pulling a cart could be heard. Upon the cart was a very tall wizard, with grey robes, a grey pointy hat and a long white beard. His eyes were glinting and he was humming a song merrily.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo cried, as he jumped onto cart, hugging the old wizard that laughed.  
  
"Hello Frodo!"  
  
Frodo broke away and grinned. "It's wonderful to see you! It's been so long!"  
  
"It's been TOO long, Frodo," Gandalf replied, and ruffled Frodo's hair playfully. "So!" he carried on as he made the horse walk on. "How's Bilbo?"  
  
"Oh, the usual." Frodo answered laughing. "You know him. Wandering round, organising everything left right and centre. He seems very excited about this party he's organised."  
  
"Oh yes! An unexpected Party!" chuckled Gandalf. "Though it was clear to me that Bilbo would have to have one, way before he told me his plans."  
  
Frodo looked up at the smiling wizard gleefully. It was brilliant to see him again, as he was so alive somehow.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off," said Frodo, getting up and leaning off the side of the cart. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Alright then!" said Gandalf, and they waved goodbye as Frodo jumped off and away.  
  
  
  
"OH MY!" Rochelle cried. "These are wonderful!"  
  
Back at Bag End, Bilbo had returned with clothes of such great quality and abundance that the three friends couldn't believe it. Cloaks, little trousers and skirts, tops of every colour… Kooky immediately picked out a blue and purple coat and put it on. It was very smart.  
  
"I thought you'd like them," said Bilbo smiling. "My party is tonight, so I got some dancing clothes as well. The tailor was very surprised when I told him what size to make the clothes!"  
  
Saz and Roch laughed while Kooky looked at the cloaks and picked out a brown woollen one with a green leaf clip. It was very light and warm.  
  
"Well! I expect…" began Bilbo, but was cut short by a knocking at the door. "Er, excuse me!" he said hastily his expression turning a little sour as he walked into the entrance hall.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!" they heard him call. "We don't want any party-goers, well-wishers, or anything like that!"  
  
There was a muffled reply from the other side of the door, and Bilbo flung it open in delight.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Bilbo Baggins," grinned the Wizard, and Bilbo ran into his arms.  
  
"GANDALF!"  
  
There was a few moments of chatter, but then the Wizard entered and spotted the three young witches examining the clothes joyfully. He seemed very surprised.  
  
"My, my!" he said scratching his head. "Well-wishers?"  
  
"Er, no!" Bilbo said. "Guests! From… somewhere or other! They come from a place called Candlelit Craft, I don't know where that is…"  
  
Gandalf eyed them curiously, and they smiled nervously. He looked curiously into Kooky's eyes and suddenly it hit him. He saw a swirling hole, and a vision of a school in the future, and knew they were witches.  
  
"AH!" he said, nodding. "I know. Well, what a pickle! You have arrived when there has been commotion and rushing to get things done for the party tonight! I expect you shall be attending?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Roch. "For certain."  
  
"Good!" Gandalf replied. "The more the merrier, I say!"  
  
"And I quite agree," said Bilbo who took Gandalf into the kitchen to get some tea.  
  
About half an hour later, when Roch, Kooky and Saz had sorted out who had what piece of clothing and arguments had been settled, Kooky decided to put her clothes on her bed for the time being until the time of the party arrived. As she was coming out, she noticed raised voices from the kitchen, and succumbing to curiosity, she crept to the door and stood silently listening to Gandalf and Bilbo.  
  
"I need a holiday, Gandalf," Bilbo was saying. "A very long holiday… and I don't expect I shall return… in fact… I mean not to!"  
  
Kooky couldn't believe it. Bilbo was going to leave and Gandalf was letting him? It wasn't right. Nothing was right.  
  
"Well I respect that, but don't cause a scene, PLEASE Bilbo," Gandalf said standing up. "It will do you no favours. Frodo will be staying?"  
  
"Yes, yes he will…" Bilbo sighed sadly. "I dare not ask him to accompany me. Well!" he said suddenly perking up. "Until tonight!"  
  
"Until tonight…"  
  
Kooky rested her back against the wall. He was leaving for good, and leaving Frodo all on his own… and he didn't even know his Uncle was going to do it.  
  
It's not your business though, if Bilbo does leave, said a strange deep voice in her head quickly, and it sounded like Gandalf's. Leave him be. It is only your business of what happens after. Frodo will not be alone. I will be here, and so will his friends… no doubt you and your companions will be too. Not forget about this and have fun.  
  
Kooky ran out through the hall and back into the living room. Gandalf stepped out of the kitchen and faced down the hall Kooky had just been, as her shadow disappeared. He smiled to himself before following her…  
  
A/N; well then! What's gonna happen now? Will Kooky tell her friends of what she heard? Will they really be safe? What will Bilbo's party hold? Tune in next time, to CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Hope you're liking this btw! I'm putting a lot into it!  
  
See ya round!  
  
LOTR 


	3. Disappearing Acts

Perfect Timing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer; Everything to do with lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N; Hiya! Me back again! So u all know the story right? Kooky, Saz, and Roch are in Middle Earth, due to being sucked there by a vortex from their Wizarding school. They've met Bilbo and Frodo, and they've got brand new clothes. Gandalf's just arrived and Kooky has heard Bilbo telling of him leaving the Shire for good… but a voice in her head, very much like Gandalf's, has told her not to worry about that and to worry about what happens next….  
  
SO the story continues….  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disappearing Acts  
  
  
  
Kooky couldn't believe she had to keep Bilbo's plans a secret. Roch and Saz had a right no know if they were going to be left in the lurch as much as she did, and she was tempted to blurt it all out to them. Gandalf caught Kooky's eye as he sat down at the table a moment after, and the voice appeared in her head again.  
  
Kookana- Sylvie Boyd, I will not have you telling them. They will try and run away immediately. You have appeared here in an important time, and you are going to play an important part in what is to come. Now do not let Bilbo's secret pass you lips.  
  
Kooky looked up, and saw Gandalf smiling. So HE was the one reading her mind and sending her messages! She smiled back meekly, but she was worried about how much time he spent ferreting around in her thoughts.  
  
Don't worry, Kookana, he said. There is no need for me to read your thoughts anymore. You can stop me, anyway.  
  
Kooky closed her eyes tight, concentrated and he was gone… it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders and Gandalf nodded. She had successfully blocked him when she had wanted to.  
  
"So what are we doing now then Bilbo?" asked Roch, as he entered the room bouncily. "Are you taking us on a guided tour?"  
  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait," he replied, fiddling with something in his coat pocket. "I need to see to my party. Right now. You can help if you like…"  
  
Just then, Frodo entered the house, and smiled.  
  
"Sam, Merry and Pippin are all attending!" he declared, and Bilbo smiled, clapping his hands.  
  
"Wonderful! Now we'd better get a move on…"  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Kooky, Roch and Saz helped Bilbo and friends to put up banners, lay tables and set up music stands. Gandalf saw to the fireworks, and guarded them with utmost care. When they had finished it a most marvellous sight, and as dusk settled over in the West, the guests started to arrive. With a loud yell of, "PARTY!" the whole thing got underway.  
  
As the night went on Music blared out, older Hobbits got drunk, younger hobbits danced, and the infants listened to Bilbo tell of the three trolls he had encountered many years before. Even Kooky had forgotten about Bilbo and his travels, and had been dancing along. As the night neared 10 o'clock, Roch was settling herself to talk with Sam Gamgee, Frodo's friend and gardener, while Saz danced round with Frodo, but Kooky was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gandalf let off a firework for the children, and when he had got another one, someone stirred. Merry bent round the back of the cart where the fireworks were kept and slapped the tent next to him. Pippin burst out of it, and they chuckled quietly as he hoisted himself up into the cart and rummaged round for a firework.  
  
"Excuse me," said a loud voice, and they jumped. Kooky was standing the other side of the tent, looking at them with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at one another before panicking. How could they explain this? Gandalf had told them not to mess with her or her friends as they were witches, but now it came to it…  
  
"We're going to let off one of our own fireworks, if you must know," said Merry defiantly. "We want our to be the biggest and bestest of all!"  
  
Kooky laughed and walked towards them.  
  
"Well that one won't be good enough," she said, examining the one Pippin held in his hands. "Get the dragon one over there!"  
  
Pippin did as he was told, but cautiously, and hopped out of the cart.  
  
"Now don't rush with it… be careful… here, plant it in the ground…" added Kooky, and struck up a flame with a click of her fingers. She waited until it was hot enough, and held it near the fuse… with a fizz and a bang, it sped higher and higher into the air, finally bursting with a loud BOOM and forming a dragon shaped flame that glided in the air.  
  
"Woah.."  
  
Merry, Pippin and Kooky looked on, as it sped down over the party, causing a great scuffle of feet, then a loud OOOH! from the crowds as it burst into thousands of other fireworks.  
  
"Oh no!" said Kooky, as she looked at the mess Merry and Pippin were in… they'd stood too close to the firework and were covered in soot. And what made it worse was Gandalf was making his way over to his cart quickly… "Here… Clara Spectoro!" she whispered, and their clothes were spotless in a flash.  
  
"I might have guessed!" said a voice from behind them, and they whizzed round. Gandalf was looking upon them, with a slight smile on his face. "Did you let off that firework?"  
  
"N… no sir!" stammered Merry, and nudged Pippin in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! Er… no, no Gandalf!" he agreed.  
  
Gandalf looked from one to the other, then at Kooky who was behind them. He laughed.  
  
"It's a good job you have Miss Kooky here to help you cover up your tracks," he said cheerily. "But I'd make sure you don't let another one off, my friends, or you might find yourself washing dishes!"  
  
He left, and Merry and Pippin gave sighs of relief and thanked Kooky very much while they got her a drink and danced for the rest of the night. It was from then on that Kooky became their very close friend.  
  
When they were seated round tables, and Bilbo's relatives were settled, Bilbo got up on a tree stump and began to make a speech, due to the persistence of the crowds. He joked and laughed, and made a few comments that some found very UN-funny, and finally made his way to draw to a close. Kooky, Merry and Pippin sat beside Roch, Sam, Saz and Frodo, and smiled, before they watched him as he became a little quiet and shaky.  
  
"I am sorry to say, that my time in the Shire has come to an end." He said loudly, as the crowd watched him puzzled. "I'm going now……" his eyes met Frodo's and he smiled sadly. "Goodbye."  
  
Everyone screamed as Bilbo disappeared, and Kooky stood up immediately. Roch stood up too, a bit bewildered like the rest of them. Merry and Pippin just gaped, along with Sam and Saz, and Frodo was a little angered. Bilbo had just left! In an instant it seemed…  
  
Kooky ran over to where Gandalf had been sitting, over crowd's heads and cries of uproar, some people trying to find where he had got to. She managed to get to him just as he was leaving.  
  
"Gandalf wait!" she cried urgently, and he turned round slowly. "That's what Bilbo was on about, wasn't it! Disappearing tonight? Wh…Where is he?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"I cannot say exactly," he replied. "Stay here with the others and enjoy the rest of your night. He is quite safe, I can tell you that."  
  
With that, Gandalf left, and made his way up the hill to Bag End.  
  
Roch and Saz ran up a minute later, out of breath and panting. They had been looking with the others, and had finally resorted to Gandalf for help.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Roch immediately, leaning on Kooky for support.  
  
Kooky hadn't taken her eyes off the old wizard that was now half way up the hill. "Nothing much. Only that Bilbo's safe. He said to enjoy the rest of the night…"  
  
Saz watched Gandalf for a moment then straightened up.  
  
"Well if that's what Gandalf said, that's what we'll do!" she said happily. "Come on, let's get the others!"  
  
  
  
It was at the end of the night, when Rochelle, Saz, Kooky and the Hobbits had drunk a lot, that Frodo decided to retire to bed.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," he said hastily, and ran out of the Pub, and up to Bag End.  
  
"Funny fellow…" muttered Roch with a hiccup, and went back to guzzling out of her cup.  
  
"Yeah," replied Saz, and they both laughed at Pippin, who had just stuck two breadsticks in his ears.  
  
  
  
When Pippin had had quite enough of funny breadsticks, he decided to go home, making all the other tired people in his company decide to go too. They were all tired and dazed a little, and thought it best to sleep in a bed, rather than flop their heads on a table in a Pub like so many there had done recently.  
  
They parted and went their separate ways when Saz, Roch and Kooks got to Bag End. Gandalf wasn't there as far as they could see but Frodo was, surprisingly, still up and sitting in a chair, though looking terrified.  
  
"Hello Freddie!" gurgled Roch, and collapsed onto the nearby sofa. Frodo didn't look up. He just continued to stare ahead.  
  
"Where's Gandalf?" asked Kooky, who hadn't drunk that much.  
  
"Searching for something in Bilbo's room…" he replied quietly. He looked extremely worried.  
  
As Kooky was about to ask him what was wrong, Gandalf appeared, looking grave and hurried.  
  
"Ah! Good, I am glad you've all come home early." He said absent- mindedly. "We have something important to discuss… get Sam and the others, Sarah."  
  
For a moment Kooky was unsure of who Sarah was, but when Saz sped out of the door she remembered that "Saz" couldn't possibly be her real name… she didn't have parents as weird as her own.  
  
"What's wrong…" Kooky asked, sitting down next to Roch who was smiling in her sleep. She had dozed of immediately.  
  
"I think it'd be best to tell the story when you are all present and correct…" said Gandalf simply, and Kooky knew this was what he'd told her about in her mind. This… that was going on… was what she had to be worried about, but she didn't have to even try.  
  
As Saz came back in with the others in tow, Gandalf stood, allowing the Hobbits and Sarah to sit down where he had been. Gandalf woke Rochelle up sharply and when he had got all of their attention, he began to speak….  
  
  
  
A/N; Ok, so I wanted to actually get to them setting off in this chapter, but I thought it'd be better in the next one.  
  
BUT! What is so important that everyone has to present immediately? What happened to Bilbo, and is Gandalf's news to do with him? Will Merry, Pippin and Kooky cause more mischief? Find out next time, in CHAPTER FOUR!!!! 


	4. Brush with Death

Disclaimer; Everything to do with Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N; HAHA! So! What's gonna happen NOW fellas? Bilbo's disappeared at his party, Frodo's scared out of his wits, Gandalf needs everyone present before he can tell of something, and Kooky, Merry and Pippin are all very close after she helped them set off a firework! Read on to find out what comes to pass….. (I love that phrase!)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Brush with Death  
  
"I have no good news for you I'm afraid," said Gandalf soberly. "But this, is a matter of grave importance. That ring you hold in your hand, Frodo… let the others see it."  
  
Frodo reluctantly opened his hand. There in the middle, clear as day, was a shiny, golden ring… stainless, smudge-less… but whispering, as if alive with a soul. Something in Rochelle gave a jolt, and she felt longing for the ring. Sam stretched out his hand but Gandalf closed Frodo's hand.  
  
"See what you just did then?" he said sadly. "That is the power of the ring. Many long for it. It has a dark power; it takes over the minds and souls of innocent people who succumb to its glory and then deserts them, searching for its master… the Dark Lord Sauron. He has regained his strength and is calling for the ring right this very moment… and the ring wants to be found. Black Riders are coming to find it right now, as I am told, and they are drawn to the power of the ring, as they sense it at all times. If you put it on, they will find you.  
  
The reason I call you all here right now, after a delightful party, is I need you all to go with Frodo, who has willingly agreed with me… this ring must be destroyed… but it can only be destroyed in Mordor."  
  
At this, everyone started yelping and giving cries of surprise. Even Saz, Kooky and Rochelle knew of what he spoke… their new hobbit friends had told them everything about Middle Earth that they could think of, including that of Mount Doom.  
  
"Friends… you need to make a decision. Those who do not wish to go with Frodo, speak now. Those who do, raise hands…"  
  
At once, everyone raised their hands in the air, smiling encouragingly at Frodo, who was very relieved and grateful.  
  
"Thank you," said Gandalf chuckling. "This is a wonderful turn out… it is unfortunate, that these witches of the future," said Gandalf looking at the three friends, "have to embark on this journey with us, but we will be stronger with them than without. Sam, Pippin, Merry… take care of Frodo. Kooky, Rochelle and Sarah… you protect the hobbits."  
  
Sam looked at Rochelle with a scrunched up nose.  
  
"The future? You mean, like they've come here from twenty years from now?"  
  
"Longer than that…" said Gandalf kindly. "But let us not talk of this! You need to move now… the Black Riders have got word of Frodo's name and location, so you must flee right away! I cannot go with you. I must seek the counsel of my old friend Saruman, he will know what to do."  
  
Gandalf helped them all pack at once, and they were on their way within five minutes. Kooky was overwhelmed. First a vortex, now a journey to destroy a ring that could make the world perish? This was too much!  
  
Gandalf arranged for them to meet at the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree, then left infront of them.  
  
"Come along, quick!" hissed Frodo as they scurried like mice into the wood near Bag End. "We must not be seen!"  
  
They all ran one infront of the other through the treacherous wood, looking around them all the time, thinking that even the slightest movement was deadly to them, or that a leaf rustling must be a Dark Rider. Kooky was more awake than ever, Saz's eyes quickly surveyed the area, and Rochelle had forgotten her drunken state. They stopped running and hid behind a tree as a dark shadow was seen searching the ground through leaves, but it was nothing more than a fox searching for scraps. They went on, quicker and more alert than ever, and was just about to exit the wood when a loud CRUNCH: WAAAAH! Was heard, and Rochelle fell down a hidden slope.  
  
"Roch!" they cried, and went to find her.  
  
"Oh no!" whimpered Pippin, as he looked at the long, steep slope.  
  
"We have to get her!" said Kooky sternly, and started to scramble down. Saz followed and so did Merry, and when they were near her, they held onto one another, Saz holding out her hand for Roch to grab hold of. Roch reached out and grabbed Saz's fingers, but slipped further down.  
  
"Aaaargh!" she yelped, as her leg caught on a bramble.  
  
"This isn't what we need right now," muttered Merry to himself, and they ebbed further away to they were hanging on by a thread, nearly falling in Roch's footsteps.  
  
The night was clear and the air had a misty chill about it. Their breath could be seen floating in the air infront of them. The only light came from the strong moonbeams over head, struggling to get through the tree leaves and down onto their heads, lighting their way. Suddenly the clear air tightened. It seemed to drop heavily on their shoulders, and the moonlight retreated. Saz was inches away from Roch's hand, when hooves were heard softly clumping in the distance. They all stopped still, fear gripped their chest and they tried to breathe quietly in panic. The Black Riders were near… they could feel it… everyone looked about the area quickly… what were they to do?  
  
"Roch…" Saz said, looking at the terrified face below her that was lit up by little moonlight. "Grab my hand…"  
  
"The Black Riders…" Rochelle whispered petrified.  
  
"Yes, the Black Riders, but you have to grab my hand! We have to get out of here!" Roch didn't move. She was staring wildly around her. "ROCH!"  
  
Roch got to her senses and grabbed Saz's hand.  
  
Kooky hauled Saz up, Merry helped Kooky, and they fell onto the bank silently. The Black Riders' horses were gaining on them, hunting them out… Frodo was staring into the distance, away from the ledge…  
  
"Quickly, hide in there!"  
  
Frodo pointed to another ledge, where tree roots had lifted the ground, and underneath was a hole they could fit into. They all hurried over and got undercover just in time. The Black Riders, well one as they had not thought, came over the bank, and stopped above them, sniffing out the ring.  
  
"You have to cover the ring up…" whispered Saz to Frodo. Frodo nodded and covered it up with his clothes and bags.  
  
"No!" said Kooky. "It can only be covered up by heat!"  
  
"Heat?" said Frodo.  
  
"Yes! Like this!" Saz grabbed the ring out of his hand, popped it in his mouth and kissed him. Immediately the Black Rider stopped sniffing and rode away.  
  
Saz broke away from Frodo and he fetched the ring out of his mouth.  
  
"So now I want that Rider to come back again…." he sighed, and Saz blushed.  
  
"No time," said Kooky and grabbed Saz's hand and dragged her out of the hole along with the others. The air had lightened up a bit, but they had no time to enjoy it. With evil on the prowl, they needed to make fast progress if they wanted to make it to Bree in one piece.  
  
They were halfway in a field, out of the wood, when a loud neigh and screeches were heard behind them, sending crows in the sky. It was near dawn, but the moon wasn't down yet, and the sun wasn't up. Rochelle looked behind her expecting to see a horse, but Sam put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Miss," he said nicely. "We should get near Bree by dinnertime."  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about…" Rochelle replied, but walked on anyway.  
  
Pippin and Kooky were near the front, and were talking a little about the party.  
  
"Honestly I had no idea you were a witch! Not even when you cleaned us up like that!"  
  
Kooky giggled, but quickly quietened when the screech was heard again. Hooves, many hooves this time, were galloping closer, and through the thin lining of the wood they saw two huge figures coming up fast, baring swords and screeching.  
  
"RUN! RUN!" yelled Frodo, and they dashed across the wide field.  
  
It was no use. The Riders were already level with them as they dashed this way and that. The Riders separated them from their huddled group. Sam and Rochelle fell to the floor, Frodo Merry and Pippin ran on infront, but Saz and Kooky were trapped. The Riders swung with their swords up high, before bringing them across. Kooky ducked and tried to bring Saz down with her, but the Rider had slashed Saz's side and she was screaming in hot pain.  
  
"SARAH!" Frodo yelped, and they all looked on in horror as she fell to the ground limp, next to Kooky. Sam, Pippin and Merry drew out their little swords and drove them into the legs of the Black Riders. They yelled out, swiped at the Hobbits, but gave in and rode back into the wood.  
  
"Oh my God…" sighed Kooky, and tears rolled down her cheeks as the others went to tend to her. "I tried to pull her down out of the way, I really did!"  
  
"We know," said Pippin and Merry and they hugged her as she broke down.  
  
"We need to get her some attention right away…" said Sam, analysing the wound. She was still alive, but writhing in pain. "We need to get to Bree as fast as we can!"  
  
  
  
A/N; DUN-DUN-DUN! What will happen now? Will Saz survive? Will The Black Riders come back? Will Kooky ever forgive herself? Find out next time, in CHAPTER FIVE!!!! 


	5. Blisters in Bree

Disclaimer; Everything to do with Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N; So if you haven't got the story already, you'll have to have a quick flick through, coz its hotting up now! Saz has been struck down by a Black Rider, and they need to get to Bree as fast as they can! Kooky keeps blaming herself, though… she tried to save her from being skewered, but the Rider was too fast! What will happen now? Read on to find out…..  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Blisters in Bree  
  
  
  
Anxious witches and Hobbits dashed after Sam, who carried Saz quickly along fields and plains, trying to make their way to Bree in the fastest time possible. Saz was growing faint, and they didn't know what to do! Sam leapt over a tree log with ease, even though Saz was a little heavy for such a small person to carry.  
  
"I should have never let you come…" said Frodo sadly to Rochelle. "I mean, it isn't fair that you are with me. You should be back in Hobbiton…"  
  
"Just shut up, Frodo you silly billy…" she smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We WANTED to come so don't blame yourself!"  
  
Frodo nodded, even though he had doubts that Roch wasn't being entirely honest. She looked comfortable in her new hobbit clothes, she seemed extremely worried about Saz, but whether or not she didn't blame Frodo was hidden in her face. He gave up trying to read her and pressed on silently. The sun was rising in the East, and as it gave off little warmth it was still a bit chilly. Pippin was moaning about food, but went quiet when Kooky gave him an evil eye. He then realised Saz was slipping away, and it wasn't very nice to talk about his stomach. Kooky, Sam and Pippin never told the others that Saz was getting worse. They had managed to slow the loss of blood down by wrapping the wound up in thick cloth, but every time she coughed a little blood came out of her mouth. It wasn't very heartening.  
  
"We should be there by dinner time if we don't rest again," muttered Sam to Frodo. "We should start moving again right away, though."  
  
"Alright then." Frodo agreed, and they packed up their belongings and went on.  
  
It was sunset, and only a little way past Dinner time when they arrived at the gates of Bree. The guard let them in as the sky started to cloud over, and they made their way hastily to the local nurse.  
  
"Oh dear… dear, dear…" the nurse tutted. "Well…I can have her wound sewn up, and can let her stay here until there's some improvement, but it really is up to her to fight."  
  
Kooky and Sam nodded while the others just looked at Saz pleadingly. Her eyes were not open, she still coughed a lot, and her breathing was becoming worse. They could only pray that she'd pull through, and then they would have to walk a bit slower on their journey and take better care. They didn't know what poison Black Riders' swords held.  
  
The nurse dismissed them after a while and they went to the Prancing Pony Inn for a drink and some rest. Gandalf had told them to wait for him there when they got to Bree, as he should have arrived before them, but they needed to go there anyway. They couldn't go on without a good night's sleep, even if Saz wasn't injured.  
  
Frodo had told them to call him Mister Underhill for security reasons, and not to give out his real name. They understood totally. They couldn't risk them all being found out. They were already in a lot of danger. They agreed and Frodo went to ask about Gandalf.  
  
"I don't know," said Merry sighing. "What a to-do."  
  
Even though Kooky's heart was sagging, she laughed. Little Merry was somehow enlightening.  
  
"It makes you think doesn't it," said Pippin, putting down his drink, "about how people are strong, and poisons and stuff. I mean, if there IS a poison in the sword that struck Saz, I don't think she'd give up. She seems like a fighter. I think she'll survive."  
  
Ro and Kooky smiled gratefully at him, their eyes were misting over and they fiddled with their drinks. It was so sweet.  
  
Frodo came to the table a little shaky and sat down.  
  
"The Innkeeper says he hasn't seen Gandalf in six months…" Frodo announced softly. "He's not here…"  
  
Merry gulped down the last of his drink and said rather loudly, "Well we ARE early you know and Gandalf probably isn't finished finding out information about the Ri…"  
  
Pippin put his hand over Merry's mouth and apologised hastily for his friend's big mouth.  
  
"Oh that's nice isn't it?" said Merry, shoving Pippin away. "I've got blisters on my feet because of this dangerous journey and all YOU lot can do is shut me up!"  
  
People were looking curiously and somewhat slyly at their table now and Kooky felt a twinge in the back of her head. Someone was looking at her.  
  
"Merry, please!" Pippin tried exasperated, but Merry just laughed and flopped on the table, falling asleep.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Ro.  
  
"I don't know, he's not usually like this," explained Pippin. "He wasn't even like this a second ago!"  
  
Frodo noticed someone walking away from near the friends' table and putting a pipe underneath their cloak… except the pipe was emitting blue smoke.  
  
"He made Merry try and blurt things out…" he whispered to Sam, but Kooky overheard. "He's just gone now… he wants us to be in trouble."  
  
"Well it worked," replied Sam, as a figure in a cloak walked over to Frodo.  
  
"I think we need to have a chat, Mister UNDERHILL…." He whispered harshly, and grabbed Frodo by the scruff of the neck, pulled him out of his seat and into a little common room near the back of the Pub, closing the door. No one noticed Frodo's sudden disappearance, not even Sam, and when he knew Frodo had gone in an instance he rounded the friends up (including Merry who was now much better) to go and find his Master's whereabouts.  
  
"W… who are you?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Are you afraid…?" said the stranger simply.  
  
"I beg your par…"  
  
"Are you afraid?!?" said the stranger again.  
  
Frodo looked at him. "Well yes, I…"  
  
"You're not frightened enough, let me tell you that," laughed the stranger. "I know what hunts you, Frodo."  
  
Frodo looked at the stranger in amazement. How did he know his real name? Why was he being held in this room with him? What did the stranger want? And how on earth did he know what hunted him?  
  
"May I ask what it is you want with me?" said Frodo bravely.  
  
The stranger took back his hood and smiled at Frodo. His hair was jet black and chin-length, and he was unshaved, but in his smile he seemed pleasant. Kind of.  
  
"I want to protect you." he said earnestly. "You are in deep trouble, and one of your friends being on the brink of death isn't warming to know. It is very disturbing. You need all the help you can get."  
  
Frodo eyed him strangely. This was too suspicious. Why would somebody suddenly decide to help him freely? Even if they did know all the dangers that were afoot, and of Frodo's quest.  
  
When asked this, the stranger chuckled.  
  
"I am a friend of Gandalf's. He said to wait for you here and help you myself if he did not return in time. And…" the stranger held out his arms from his sides and Frodo got a better look at his clothes. "Here I am."  
  
At last Frodo felt like he trusted the fellow.  
  
"Alright," he said warily, even though he did not feel it. "I believe you…You know my name sir, now will you kindly tell me yours?"  
  
The stranger jumped at being called "sir" apparently not used to it.  
  
"The people of Bree call me Strider." He answered. "Strider will do."  
  
"Yes, Strider will do…" repeated Frodo thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
A/N; So not a BIG cliff-hanger here, but you still don't know if Saz will survive! What has happened to Gandalf? What's with the man with the pipe? And will Strider be able to protect them more than usual? Find out next time, in CHAPTER SIX!!!!!! 


	6. Frail Frodo

Disclaimer; Everything to do with Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N; Two questions; Will Saz survive? Will Strider live up to his promise and protect them all? Find out now....  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Frail Frodo  
  
"Alright then!" said Strider, as the Company looked at him. They had all been summoned by Frodo into the Common Room, and had listened to his tale. They told him about Saz and their adventure so far, but he seemed to know it already and offered his guidance. Without a doubt, Strider was now a member of the team, but Sam was very reluctant for him to be so. "We will leave as soon as we can. But for now, rest here for a while. Do not go in the room you were given, as danger may come here tonight."  
  
Rochelle gave a shiver and held her cloak tighter round her. If danger was a possibility, surely the evil would search every house for them? If that was so, even the Doctor's wouldn't be safe.  
  
The Company got in the beds. Rochelle and Kooky in the big bed, and the Hobbits in four singles against the other side of the wall. Strider sat by the window, smoking his pipe as if waiting for trouble all along. It was a few moments after snuggling down comfortably, head on her pillow, that Rochelle fell asleep. She was very weary over travelling and worrying over Saz and it finally took its toll. Sam, Merry and Pippin also fell asleep not long after they said goodnight, but it was a fair while before Kooky and Frodo felt drowsy. The fire was nearly at an end, and it was spitting a little. Kooky sat up, not ready to close her eyes, but it was difficult. Her head felt heavy. As she peered over to Frodo and his friends, she noticed he too was sat up and watching Strider. Strider didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the part of the Inn opposite where they would have been sleeping.  
  
Frodo moved his eyes away from Strider and looked surprised at Kooky. He didn't expect her to be up.  
  
She smiled wearily, and he returned it. They didn't feel like talking at the moment, and they didn't want to wake the others anyway, but it would have been nice; they hadn't really got to know one another, and there they were on a perilous journey that would take Lord knows how many days.  
  
Strider suddenly leant forward in his seat and glared out of the window. He had spotted movement, and didn't like it one bit.  
  
One moment later, loud, shrill cries were heard, and seconds after that, the sound of hooves galloping away along with the cries. It woke the rest with a start.  
  
"W... what was that?" said Sam in a shaky voice.  
  
"They are the Nazgul. Or Ringwraiths, as they are also known. They were once men, but Sauron turned their minds to his evil, and now they serve him forever. They sense the power of the ring at all times, they live on it... yearn for it... the minute you put it on your finger, they know, for it draws them. Yet... they are neither living, nor dead. They are just... just..."  
  
"There," finished Frodo, and Strider nodded.  
  
"You are wise young Baggins," he complimented, and stood up. "We must get supplies, get Sarah and go immediately, or all hope will be lost of leaving here alive. At the moment, the Riders think we have left Bree, but they will soon know otherwise and some back for us here where we still dwell; that is unless we move right away."  
  
Frodo sprang up and started to pack things away, Rochelle tested her wand just in case, and they were all ready to go in less than three minutes. They left the Prancing Pony and walked along the streets.  
  
"Let Pippin and I go to the Nurse while you get supplies, Strider," begged Merry. "We might not have time if we don't!"  
  
Strider nodded. "Agreed. Rochelle, you go with them."  
  
Rochelle nodded and walked along the muddy path to the Doctor's place. Kooky looked up at Strider, who was deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking," she asked.  
  
"I am thinking... I am thinking of what lies ahead and how to approach it. We must always prepare, you know."  
  
Kooky nodded and looked around her as they entered a shop for food and supplies. Strider got a lot of things, and divided it up between them all, not forgetting to divide some food for Ro, Pippin and Merry to carry.  
  
"He's getting a bit carried away don't you think, Master Frodo?" Sam whispered while Strider paid. "How does he even have the money for it all?"  
  
"I don't know, and do not wish to question him," Frodo replied sternly. "He is willing to help us and that is very noble. He is risking his life here, Sam!"  
  
Sam secretly agreed with his Master, but said nothing and turned away, wrinkling his nose. He wasn't totally sure about this... Ranger.  
  
"Right!" Strider said, handing Kooky, Frodo and Sam the packs they were to hold. "Let's go and see how Pippin and the others are doing."  
  
They went out of the shop and back up to the Surgery. The lights were all on, but the door was not open. Strider knocked, and the Nurse opened the door, letting them inside.  
  
"She is bright and dandy, Mr Strider sir!" said the Nurse cheerily with a bounce in her step. "Mister Took and Brandybuck explained about your appearance," she added in a murmur. "SO! Here she is! Looking very lovely if I do say so myself!"  
  
Saz appeared out of the cubicle, holding her left side where the sword had struck. A tight bandage was wrapped all around her side, and she walked slowly but steadily towards them, Rochelle and Pippin helping her along inch by inch. Saz's cheeks looked more rosy than the pale white they had been before, and her eyes had the same sparkle as before. Kooky ran up to her and hugged her lightly.  
  
"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she wept.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." Saz laughed, but then winced in pain as her side gave a jolt.  
  
"I understand your urgency for leaving, Mr Strider sir, but please take it easy with this one..." pleaded the Nurse. "She is not yet back to bubbly and bouncy leaps and jumps, so be cautious and take care..."  
  
Strider kissed the Nurse's hand, and smiled gratefully. "I will, Miss. Thank you so much..."  
  
Kooky took over from Pippin and helped Saz along. She was dressed in very warm clothes, as the night was more chilly than expected. All the Company's breath could be seen infront of them as they made their way out of the Surgery.  
  
The Nurse waved a teary goodbye, and it seemed to Frodo that she was very sensitive and got attached quickly to her patients...the evidence was there, and he smiled and waved back. She had helped them very much. As he went on with his friends though, the mud seemed to become harsh and it stung his feet a little. He did not know why, but the wetness made him feel uneasy and sick. He didn't have time to dwell on it. Strider had decided, in Saz's poorer state than expected, to buy a pony she could sit on as they made their way through the woods near Bree and further, until she got her strength back and was healed fully. He visited the man near the gate and got the shabbiest one of all; it was all he was allowed by the man for the few coins he had. Sam instantly took to the Pony and named him Bill. From then on, Sam never left his side and was named Bill's carer. Saz hoisted herself up with difficulty onto the saddle and their journey began once more.  
  
"We'll move swift through the woods and then it is on to Rivendell!" Strider announced and Sam's eyes lit up. They were going to see the Elves! He still did not like Strider altogether, however, and hung back with Bill and Saz rather than up front with Frodo and the Ranger.  
  
Rochelle was not ruffled by Sam's lack of trust in Strider, as she looked on the Ranger as their hero. She hadn't told anybody this, but stood up for him as Sam started to moan about how much time Strider was wasting.  
  
"He's doing this freely, you know. He's risking everything, the last thing he needs is a grouchy Hobbit on his back."  
  
"I expect you trust this Strider too, then!" said Sam to Rochelle, as they followed Strider with the others over hills and fields, leaving Bree behind.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do!" Rochelle said smiling, and Sam gave in. He knew everyone I his company was right, and had no choice but to back Strider up.  
  
Rain began to fall heavily in cold turrents as morning passed, and it slowed them down a little. Saz was covered up in blankets and coats with many hoods, and Strider went up ahead quickly to survey the area without anything on his head. He said he was alright with his hair being wet, as he had wandered many times in weather like it before, but Kooky wasn't sure he was being entirely truthful. As they trudged up a hill, Strider called that Rivendell wasn't far, but it did not help the Company with their cold bones and wet state.  
  
"How about a song to lift our weary spirits?" asked Merry, but they all groaned in response. "It was only a suggestion..." he mumbled, and went on a little quieter and grumpier than usual.  
  
As they went up a hill after Strider, the journey in the rain and cold was getting to be too much for Frodo. The ring was heavy on his neck as he had put it on a chain the day before, and the weather was making him shiver a lot. His head was swimming and he was getting to be dizzy. His feet started to become numb with stings as he climbed up the wet hill, his legs buckled underneath him and he fell down exhausted.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried from the foot of the hill, but Strider was already at Frodo's side.  
  
Frodo was shivering uncontrollably and he was sweating. His eyes were closing, then opening as if he was delirious...  
  
"How I wish that nurse was here now," muttered Sam as he saw the state was Frodo was in.  
  
"So do I..." said Strider solemnly. "He has been poisoned by a blue smoked pipe... I expect it was yesterday night at least. We have to reach shelter immediately and warm him, or else he will not survive much longer."  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam gasped. Kooky was called to Strider's side and was given instructions on what to find for Frodo's aid. She set off into the trees on the hill, and scrounged round for plants and mushrooms.  
  
"What's a blue smoked pipe, Strider?" asked Sam nervously, as he looked upon Frodo in Strider's arms.  
  
"It gives off a deadly poison and whoever sees the smoke as well as breathes it is contaminated. Water becomes deadly to the victim for around three days without them knowing it, and in weather like this it is worse and it's only a matter of days before they die..."  
  
Sam looked at Frodo who was moaning in agony. Kooky reappeared with a bag full of ingredients and they set off once more. Saz was very distressed at Frodo's sudden illness, but no-one noticed as she was covered up and stayed silent as the events happened. Rochelle was left to tend to Bill and Saz at the back of the line while Sam never left Strider's side for once. They went over to the other side of the hill and saw it... shelter. It was perched high up on a mini mountain in the middle of a plain field, with stone formations round the top and caves in the sides.  
  
"That is Weathertop," announced Strider, "the look out point for all guards and soldiers. As well as normal folk like us, mind. We will take Frodo there and then we can only hope he pulls through..."  
  
The Company went silently after Strider and Frodo in a line to Weathertop. If it wasn't one thing to disrupt them, it was surely another.  
  
A/N; What will happen to Frodo? Why is Saz more upset than the others (if possible.). And will the Company get to Rivendell? Find out next time in, CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!! 


	7. Weathertop

A/N; I'M BACK!!! *does crazy dance* woohoo!!! And up goes the latest chapter. Hope you're all doing well. Recap of the story; Saz likes Frodo, Frodo likes Saz, Frodo has been contaminated with blue smoke poison and needs immediate medical attention. Kooky has formed a bond with Merry and Pippin, and Rochelle and Sam seem chummy. Strider has only recently joined the group, and they were on their way to Rivendell before Frodo felt the full effects of the poison and they're going to stop at Weathertop to form some sort of plan. Please read and review!!! What will happen to Frodo? Why is Saz more upset than the others (if possible.). And will the Company get to Rivendell? Find out now!!!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Weathertop  
  
They reached Weathertop in silence, Frodo moaning in pain in all the way. Sarah kept glancing at Frodo, each time hoping there would be a sign he was getting better and fighting the horrible illness but each time she was disappointed. Frodo was looking extremely pale, eyes constantly watering and looking frantically about him, though Strider insisted there was no chance he could actually see anything. Saz sighed disappointedly. She began to fall back from Strider's side who she had been questioning about just how well or bad Frodo was doing. Kooky saw the sorrowful look in Saz's eyes as she turned round and helped Sam to his feet after he'd fallen into a splurge of mud and groggy water. She sped up to her from the back of the group and placed a hand on Saz's shoulder as Sam groaned and brushed some of the muck off his coat.  
  
"I won't ask you if you're alright." She said softly.  
  
Saz smiled weakly and started walking again, Kooky beside her. "You shouldn't be worried if I'm alright or not. It's Frodo you." saz paused and looked at the grass below her. "I'm sorry I'm not very good when friends are in trouble."  
  
Kooky smiled. "I know. But you don't class Frodo as a friend really, do you."  
  
Chuckling, Saz looked at Kooky again. "You really don't miss a thing - do you."  
  
"It's not that I don't miss a thing its that I know my friends inside out. And I know how you feel abut Frodo."  
  
Kooky smiled, and took Saz's hand and squeezed it, letting her know she'd stand by her all the way, before carrying on walking alongside her.  
  
They arrived at Weathertop ten minutes later, having climbed the slippery stairway to the top with difficulty. Rochelle had slipped many times, grabbing hold of Strider's leg and nearly sending them all cascading back down again.  
  
"Will you PLEASE try and steady your feet!" he snapped, gripping Frodo tighter, which had made Rochelle close to tears.  
  
She was still sombre as the hours passed on Weathertop, Sam and Sarah watching over Frodo carefully, keeping him well nurtured and making sure he was looked after, while Strider searched for food. Merry and Pippin were talking to Kooky who was taking delight in hearing all the stories they had to tell. Almost every one involved mischief of some sort. Rochelle was keeping the packs and baggage in check silently glaring to herself, scribbling down anything she thought they needed extra of on a bit of parchment and lead she'd found in her pocket. But in the back of all their minds they were waiting for some sign that the Riders were near.  
  
"..BOOM!"  
  
Kooky laughed as Pippin demonstrated the explosion of another firework they had let off years before but more disastrously.  
  
"You two are mental!" she giggled, but it was met by curious looks.  
  
"Mental?" asked Merry, confused.  
  
Remembering that inhabitants of Middle Earth weren't used to 21st century English slang, she smiled. "Never mind"  
  
As the night went on Frodo got worse and worse. Strider became increasingly worried and shooed Saz away every time she went to go near him. "He may be contagious," he excused, but there was a slight sense of untruthfulness in his voice and his eyes had a glint of guilt. Everybody was worried about Frodo. Sam was trying very hard not to cry or to end to his Mister Frodo. He knew he needed his help and he might even recover if he gave Strider a hand. "Oh please be alright Master Frodo", he mumbled under his breath as he glanced at Strider stooping over the frail Hobbit and mopping his brow. Rochelle had fallen asleep, having forgot about the tiff with Strider earlier. Merry and Pippin had snuggled down under cosy blankets Kooky had secretly magicked up for them and were fast asleep dreaming. Sarah was dozing, occasionally and suddenly waking up to check on Frodo. Kooky was not asleep. She was mulling over the events that had turned out so far. It had all come and happened so fast that she had trouble putting everything together. Everything was a muddle to her. She had clicked instantly with the two mischievous hobbits, much to her surprise and Sarah and Frodo had formed a very, very close bond. Sam and Rochelle hadn't really clicked as such, but they got along alright. The sudden arrival of Strider had amazed them all, but he had proven so far to be a very good ally.  
  
"KOOKY!"  
  
She jumped, turning around to meet the voice who had called her. Merry and Pippin were looking over the side of Weathertop, frightened and scared, and Sarah was drawing a dagger out of the air in defence. Kooky looked over the edge and saw nine cloaked, black figures coming closer to Weathertop, seeming to float on air, swords at the ready.  
  
"The Riders." she whispered, and stood, drawing her own sword out of thin air. "Merry, Pippin, Get back!!! Strider!!"  
  
They all ran quickly up the staircase onto the main part of Weathertop as Kooky called to him.  
  
"STRIDER!!!!"  
  
But Strider was nowhere to be seen. Sam was guarding Frodo, glaring around and brandishing his dagger threateningly. Rochelle was going over to help him, while Sarah and Kooky shooed Merry and Pippin to hide behind them.  
  
"STRIDER!!!!"  
  
The nine figures emerged out of the darkness, putting their swords infront of them ready to strike. They moved swiftly, soundlessly towards the helpless group, as the three witches revealed their wands. They didn't know the magic to fend off nine Nazgul whose only incentives were to kill and retrieve the ring for Sauron, but they would try any spell they had to protect Frodo. But with Strider lost and no real experience with sword- fighting or battle, there was little hope they would succeed in saving the Ringbearer.  
  
A/N: Oooooh so what's gonna happen now? Remember this is NOT the exact story of the Lord of the Rings, this is NOT gonna obey the rules!! Will the friends be able to defend Frodo, where the HELL is Strider, will anyone die, will the ring be cast into the hands of Sauron? Find out in CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!! 


End file.
